Dreams
by dolcevida7
Summary: Edward and Bella have been friends since birth, and nothing more. After 20 years of friendship, one night in bed could change their relationship forever. All human, EPOV, Sweet Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

I was going to hell. That was it. Anyone who thought the things that was thinking would certainly end up in hell. I mean, she was my sister! Well, not really my sister, but close enough. Bella and I had been best friends since we were born. I actually think it must have started before that. Our moms were in the same Lamaze class. They practiced breathing together and talked about there swollen ankles. They craved the same foods and indulged in them together. It was only fitting that they went into labor on the same day. Bella was born a few hours after me and our parents carpooled home from the hospital together.

We were friends before we knew what a friend was. Edward and Bella; two peas in a pod. At least we were until her parents moved the family from San Diego to Seattle. We were 10 years old and life could not have been worse. As we left said our goodbyes at the airport Bella cried in my arms. She swore that she would never love anyone more than she loved me. I just held her. I had nothing to say. Once she was out of sight, I cried for hours.

I was miserable. My parents started to get concerned. Apparently Bella was not doing much better. Our parents decided that we needed a little reunion. For our joint birthdays later that year, the families got together at our summer home in Lake Tahoe. Bella and I were back together for one blissful week. We spent the nights in my room together lying in my bed talking about everything and anything. Leaving her again at the end of the week was just as unbearable. In order to ease the pain our parents made a deal: We would make this a tradition. Every year for our birthdays, we would meet at the cabin for a week. It was not much, but it was enough to sustain us through the year.

As time went on, things got easier. I made other friends and life went on without her for 51 weeks each year. But for that one week, I thought of nothing but Bella. As I grew older I began to notice my feelings for her shifting. Where wrestling with her had originally been a fun pastime, it became a dangerous game. Swimming in the lake meant seeing her in her bathing suit which began to fit her better and better with each passing year.

It was the week of our 16th birthdays that I realized I was in love with her. We still spent the nights together sharing my little bed. My blissful week with Bella had slowly become a week of pure exquisite torture. As each birthday approached I was exhilarated and terrified of the sleepless nights I would spend lying next to the girl of my dreams.

And this night was no different. It was the week of our 20th birthday. We had already been at the cabin a few days and I had not slept at all. I lay next to her in the bed unable to move. She was sleeping on her side facing away from me. The moonlight shining through the window illuminated her long brown hair. I had spent years keeping my feelings crammed inside, and tonight they were raging to come out. The thoughts I was having about this woman sleeping peacefully next to me…I was going to hell.

The fabric of her tank top had hitched up slightly revealing the soft skin of her lower back. The creamy paleness of the expanse glowed in the dark light of the room. My eyes wandered down her spine and across the slope of her hip. I was suddenly overcome with the urge to touch her. My hand moved forward on its own accord and my fingertips ghosted over her smooth flesh. As soon as I felt her skin, I needed more.

I splayed my hand out over her lower back and relished in the warmth. My fingers stretched out exploring as my palm slid along her hipbone. I traced the curve carefully, examining how it slipped out of sight under the seam of her shorts. I followed my original path to her back and snaked my hand over to feel her stomach. The muscles there contracted and relaxed into my palm as my thumb ran delicate circles around her belly button.

Suddenly I heard her moan softly. I instantly stopped my movements and froze in terror. This was so wrong. I was feeling her up while she was sleeping. She would hate me. I prepared myself for her disgusted diatribe, but none came. Instead she arched her back and ground herself back into my pelvis. I choked back a sob of pleasure as her firm ass came in contact with my hardening member. She stilled herself with a sigh. I raised my head gently to get a look at her. Her face was a picture of perfection. Her eyes were closed with her thick lashes softly fanned out. Her cheeks were tinted pink and her full lips were parted slightly. But most importantly, she was still asleep.

Her recent move had pressed her body into mine with my arm wrapped securely around her waist. I had fantasized about lying with her like this for years. Maybe this was the closest I would ever get. I sharply exhaled the breath I had apparently been holding and stared in awe as goose-bumps appeared along her shoulder. Her body was so responsive. Even in her sleep, the slightest touch elicited a reaction. And it was not just any touch, it was my touch.

Again I wanted more. I wanted my touch to bring her pleasure. I gazed down at my hand on her stomach. If I moved it just a few inches down…No. That was crossing a line. It is one thing to touch her stomach, but to touch her…really touch her…while she was asleep…I could not do it. I would not do it.

Then she moaned again. And it wasn't just a moan; she moaned my name. I was dreaming. That was the only solution. I was asleep and this was all some sick dream.

But then there it was again. "Edward" she sighed. It was almost a whisper, but I definitely heard it. This was no dream. She began to squirm slightly under my hand as if to urge me to move. I pressed my palm into her abdomen in an attempt to soothe her, and her hips rocked forward. Before I could contemplate the consequences of my actions, my hand slid down lower. I hovered over her center in awe of the intense heat radiating off her. My fingers trembled centimeters away from where I wanted the most to be, but I could not budge.

With out warning her hips bucked forward again, my hand cradling her moist core. She mewled softly and began grinding herself on my hand. Her hips worked in agonizing circles creating a delicious friction on my throbbing erection. I closed my eyes tightly relishing in the sheer pleasure and total agony of the situation. With her body writhing against mine, I could feel the steady build of my impending orgasm. The frantic increase of her movements and the rapid rise and fall of her chest told me that she was close too.

This was not how it was supposed to happen. In my years of fantasies about this moment, I was making love to her. I was looking into her chocolate eyes and she was smiling back at me with all of the love and passion we shared. I refused to bring her to orgasm for the first time while her consciousness was in question. With all of the strength and will power I could muster, I dragged my hand away from her center and brought it chastely to her hip. She moaned impatiently at the loss. I steadied her movements with firm and soothing caresses.

Once she had stilled, I brought my hand up to her shoulder and pushed her gently.

"Bella?" I questioned softly. She did not reply. I nudged her a little harder and tried again. "Bella?"

She stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She smiled up at me in a daze. "Edward?" She whispered.

"Yeah" I replied sheepishly. After a few moments she seemed to snap out of her blissful state and regain some sense of reality. The pink flush to her cheeks reddened significantly. She started to say something, but then stopped herself.

"You were sort of tossing around and I got worried. I thought maybe you were having a nightmare." I offered.

"Oh" She replied flatly after a moment. "I didn't realize I was…Did I hit you or something?"

"No" I answered, "but you seemed pretty in to it."

"Yeah, I guess I was" She said softly. "Sorry I woke you up." She gave me a half-hearted smile as she rolled over on her side facing away from me again.

We lay there in silence for a while. I could not just let this go. I needed to know what she remembered, if she remembered. She said my name, and if that meant I had any chance with her, I needed to take that risk.

"Bella?" I questioned again.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"What were you dreaming about? I mean, it got you all worked up. It must have been a pretty scary nightmare…" I encouraged.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a…good dream. I've actually had it a bunch of times before. But this time, it just seemed so real…" She trailed off.

"Well, that's nice." I offered, "Maybe that means it will come true."

"I don't think so." She sighed.

"Why not?" I asked, a little too forcefully.

"It's just that the dream…well, it involves another…someone…and I just don't think they would ever want…they would ever…do that." Her voice sounded so weary and dejected. How could she think that I wouldn't want her? That I didn't want her? That I didn't dream the same dream about being with her every night?

I heard a small gasp that pulled me from my thoughts. I saw her shoulders trembling and the sound of her struggling to hold back a sob. Oh god, she was crying. This had to stop.

"Bella, please don't cry." I begged. "What makes you think it won't happen?"

"Because…" She chocked out "…because I know that he doesn't want me…that he doesn't love me."

"And how do you know that?" I asked placing my hand on the small of her back.

Her breath hitched slightly. "Be-because he never gave me any signs. He never tried anything. He always treated me like a friend."

"Well, maybe he was scared." I replied as I slowly moved my hand to her hip. "Maybe he didn't think you could ever have feelings for him, and he didn't want to lose your friendship."

"But, how could I know?" She asked; her voice no more than a whisper.

"I know," I replied, moving my hand to her stomach and pulling her body into mine "Because I do. I do want you. I do love you."

After an eternal moment she turned her head to face me. I saw her eyes glistening and her tear-stained cheeks shining in the faint light. Before I could say anything else, she flung herself at me crashing her lips into mine. The shock of her action caught me completely off guard, and it took a while before I was able to kiss her back.

We pulled away from each other gasping for air. I took her face in my hands and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Bella."

She smiled brilliantly as she took my face in her hands. "I love you too, Edward".

I couldn't help but laugh as I leaned our foreheads together and kissed her softly.

"What's so funny?" She asked playfully.

"It's just, I've imagined you saying that to me so many times," I replied honestly " but it is so much better in reality."

"Well," she whispered as her lips ghosted along my ear, "I can think of a bunch of things I've imagined doing with you that are going to be so much better in reality."

I groaned as she began to place wet, open mouth kisses along a jaw and neck. I rolled us over pressing her body into the mattress with my own. She arched her back up rubbing her soft breasts against my chest. I could feel her nipples through the thin material of her tank top. I kissed my way across her collarbone to the valley between her breasts. I relished in the warmth of feeling the two soft swells surrounding my face.

I began to kiss and lick her nipples through the cloth as my fingers trailed down to play with the hem at her waist. She raised her upper body allowing me to pull the garment over her head and toss it to the side. I was suddenly face to face with the breasts I had admired from afar since puberty. They were beyond my expectations. I continued to lick and suck her sensitive flesh as she writhed beneath me.

I hardly noticed her fingers tugging at my own shirt as she pulled it awkwardly over my head. She giggled at the obvious mess she had made of my already disheveled bronze hair in the process. I smirked at her as I leaned in for another soulful kiss.

I kissed down her neck making a point to stop at the juncture of her shoulder. I licked a slick trail down her chest and stomach, circling her bellybutton. As I reached the hem of her shorts I looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were heavy lidded with desire and she nodded her head giving me permission. I hooked my fingers under the hem of the shorts pulling them down along with her lace panties.

Once they were completely removed I kissed my way back up her legs finally settling my face between her thighs. I inhaled deeply at her center and relished in the sent of her arousal. She was glistening along her lips and thighs and I could not help but snake my tongue out to taste her. Her hips bucked up to meet my lips and I heard her mewl softly. I smiled into her folds know that I was bringing out the best of her responsive nature.

Her fingers tangled in my hair as I continued to explore her. Her hands slid down to my shoulders and pushed me away from her. I looked at her questioningly and she smiled as she pushed me back farther raising her body to meet mine. As we knelt together on the bed she kissed her way down my chest as her hands trailed down to my pants.

My breath quickened as she slid them down my thighs. My erection sprang free and her hand encircled my hot flesh. I gasped at the feel of her soft strokes and managed to kick my pants the rest of the way off. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to mine. My other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her body flush against mine. My member throbbed between us against her stomach and I kissed her passionately.

Gently I lowered her down to the bed and settled my own hips between her thighs. She reached up and brushed a few strands of hair off of my face. I smiled down at her and as I positioned myself at her entrance. I took a deep breath and began to push into her. She gasped as each new inch of my hardness slipped inside.

When I was finally fully sheathed inside her, I stilled my movements and waited. Her eyes were closed and her lower lip was caught in her teeth.

"Bella, are you Ok?" I asked, starting to get concerned. "Please… Look at me."

Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at me wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry," she stammered "I just thought I was dreaming again."

I beamed down at her as I started to move within her. I watched her face contort with pleasure and was quite sure that mine was a mirror image. Just like everything else that had happened, this was better than I had ever imagined. Feeling her body writhing under mine as I thrust into her slick heat was indescribable.

She pulled her legs up around my waist hooking her ankles around my ass. She pulled me impossibly deeper into her and we both moaned at the felling. Her hips began to match my rhythm and we began to pick up the pace. We were frantic in our desire for release.

Her constantly increasing moans were driving me to thrust into her with even more fervor. I ducked my head down to her neck and began to kiss and suck at her salty skin. I could feel her blood pumping at her pressure point and began to match my movements with the pounding of her heart.

"Edward," She called out, "I need…more…something. Please, baby I'm so close!"

I reached my hand down to where we were joined and began to rub harsh circles on her clit. She cried out at the new sensation and began to buck wildly grinding herself on me.

I felt her walls began to contract around me, milking my throbbing cock.

"Oh god," I breathed into her neck, "You're so tight! Come with me, baby. I need to feel you come with me!" I wrenched my head up and stared down at her, locking our eyes together.

She screamed my name as her orgasm ran through her. Her muscles clenching so firmly around me I could not longer hold back. I came with a strangled grunt of her name as I released inside of her.

My arms gave out and I collapsed on top of her. Once I could breath again I began to pull out of her and roll over, but she stopped me. Her arms wrapped tightly around my back and pressed me firmly back into her.

"Please Edward," She whispered, "Please just stay here like this."

"Bella," I started, "I'm crushing you."

"No you're not." She protested. "I want to feel you. I love the feel of you on me…inside me." She blushed as she said it, and I could deny her nothing.

I had no idea how long we lay like that together. I was vaguely aware of her hands tracing unintelligible patterns on my back. When they stilled, I looked down at her. Her eyes were shut and her face had the undeniable peacefulness of sleep. I gently pulled out of her, immediately sorry for the loss. I rolled over onto my side and pulled her body tightly into my chest. With my arms wrapped securely around her back, I was determined never to let her go.

I bent down, gently kissed her forehead as I whispered "Sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I never intended to continue this story, but for whatever reason, I just couldn't shake this one. I know it is a long time coming, but here is the final part of Dreams. **

I woke to the warmth of sunlight streaming through the window. I sighed as I stretched, feeling the cool sheets untangle from my naked limbs. In my limited consciousness, I began to question why I was naked. I did not normally sleep naked, and I certainly would never sleep naked while sharing a bed with…Bella. And there it was. Everything about last night came rushing back to me. She loved me. I told her that I loved her, and she said it back. At last she was mine, as I had always been hers. Vivid images played out in my mind: He skin glowing in the moonlight, her eyes darkened with lust, her face as I brought her to the brink of ecstasy.

These images were not new. I had fantasized about seeing her like that for years. I had always dreamed about making love to her, but the reality had exceeded my expectations. I groaned softly as more memories flooded into my mind. I had to touch her. I often had sudden intense urges to touch her; when her hair would fall into her eyes, when she blushed from embarrassment, or bit her lip in frustration. These maddening habits would torture me with their subtle perfection and I would somehow manage to stifle the urge.

But no more. I would no longer have to hide my desire to touch her. In fact, she desired my touch. I could not suppress my grin as I rolled onto my side to wrap my arms around her.

But she was not there. I stared at the empty space on the bed for a while before her absence finally sank in. Bella was always there when I woke up. The only thing more painfully exquisite than sleeping next to Bella was waking up next to her. I would always have enough time to sneak out and take a cold shower to deal with my body's inevitable response. That familiar response was certainly present, but Bella was not.

My mind immediately began to plague me with scenarios of her absence. Surely she had woken from what she assumed was a nightmare, discovered that I had taken advantage of her and fled screaming into the woods. While I managed to convince myself that this was most likely inaccurate, it held some weight of possibility. What if last night had been too much for her? What if we had moved to fast? What if we had ruined our friendship forever?

I was taken out of my thoughts by the sounds of rushed movement coming from somewhere in the house. I got out of bed and pulled on a pair of old sweat pants. Even though just last night it seemed that Bella and I were the only two people in the world, we were still sharing this house with our parents, and I did not think any of them would appreciate me roaming the house nude.

I padded softly down the hall following the noises that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. As I rounded the doorway I saw her: Bella was frantically rummaging through a pantry and mumbling softly to herself. Her gorgeous brown hair fell down her back in wild disarray, clearly a product of last night's activities. She was wearing an oversized T-shirt that barley reached her thighs. I soon recognized it as one of my own, and felt my sweats become instantly more confining. As she reached up to grab something on a higher shelf, the material rode even higher up the creamy expanse of her leg. I let out an involuntary groan causing her to whirl around in surprise.

"Edward!" She squeaked hurriedly. "I didn't realize you were up. Everyone else went out to the lake already. I thought that I would make you some breakfast. I was going to make eggs but then I realized that we didn't have any eggs. Then I decided to make pancakes, but I couldn't really remember how to make pancakes. I think you need eggs. And we don't have any-"

"Breathe, Bella." I said, chuckling a little at her adorable rambling.

She paused slightly before starting up again. "It's just that, I woke up this morning… well, I didn't really sleep very well… but I got up and I just didn't really know what to do, so I thought I'd make breakfast, because that's what girls do for guys the morning after they…"

Her words faded away as she looked down at the floor and chewed on her lip. I crossed the kitchen swiftly, cupped her face in my hands, and tilted her up to meet my gaze.

"Bella," I started slowly, not really sure if I wanted to hear her answer, "Do you regret what happened last night?"

"No! Of course I don't!" She exclaimed quickly. "It just that…everything's different now."

"Yes," I began "but not really." She looked up at me quizzically and I continued. "Bella, I love you. I loved you yesterday too, I mean, shit, I have loved you for almost as long as I can remember. That hasn't changed for me, and it never will. The only difference is, now I can tell you."

She sighed softly and leaned her cheek into my hand. "I love you too, Edward." She whispered. I couldn't suppress the grin across my face as I leaned down and kissed her softly. She returned my advance, but somewhat tentatively. She was still holding back somehow.

I pulled away from her and looked in her eyes expectantly. She thought for a moment as if choosing her next words extremely carefully. "I do love you, and I think I have always loved you too, but that's not what's bothering me…not that anything is bothering me…shit."

"Bella," I started "If there is something wrong, I need you to tell me. Please, I'll understand, and we'll fix it, whatever it is."

Once again, she sighed and started her explanation. "Last night was…wonderful, it really was, but I just think that maybe we should have…talked first…I mean, before we…"

Shit. My initial fears had been accurate; I had moved too fast for her. Of course we should have talked about it first, but I was so caught up in the joy of her loving me that I couldn't resist showing how much I loved her.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled meekly, "Bella, I'm so sorry…"

"Edward, don't you dare try to apologize to me for this." She retorted. "You weren't the only one there last night. If I had really wanted to stop you, I could have…but I didn't want to. I wanted it as much as you did, maybe even more."

"I highly doubt that." I mumbled. She grinned up at me and I felt my anxieties fading yet again. I hugged her tighter and felt her relax into my arms. "Of course you're right." I sighed into her hair. "I'm not sorry for what happened last night…it was the best night of my life."

Bella giggled and wrapped her soft arms around me even tighter. "Mine too." She sighed, her warm breath on my chest.

"I mean, Jesus, Bella," I groaned, "I've dreamed about being with you, really _being_ with you for so long, but that was so much better than I'd ever imagined. I didn't know sex could be that incredible – not that I have that much experience, but still…"

Bella instantly tensed in my arms. Shit. I mentally slapped myself. Of course now would be the ideal time to bring up our previous sexual partners. Though we had each only had one partner, singular. We had discussed it during one of our late night talks the year after graduation. Neither of us went into too much detail aside from names and dates. We had both lost our respective virginities at our respective proms. We acknowledged the cliché, and then never talked about it again.

And I never wanted to talk about it again. I could not bear the thought of Bella sleeping with Jake. He had been Bella's boyfriend in high school. She did not talk about him much, but even that was too much for me. It had been her Bella's relationship with Jake that drove me to Tanya.

I never really liked her all that much. In fact, I never really liked any of the girls at my school. They fawned over me constantly, but I simply was not interested. They were not Bella. I agreed to go to prom with Tanya as friends, but I knew she saw it as more.

As I was putting the finishing touches on my tux, my mom came in with a letter from Bella's family. Her school's prom had been before mine, and her parents had sent us some pictures. And there they were; Bella and Jake, over and over. Each picture acted as a constant reminder that she was not mine.

There was one in particular that stung the most. It was not a cheesy staged shot with his arms hanging awkwardly around her waist. This one was clearly a candid from some after party. His tie was untied and her hair was starting to slip out of its intricate weave. They were just looking at each other and laughing. They seemed so natural and uninhibited. They looked happy. She looked happy.

I tried to enjoy myself that night, but I could not shake that image from my mind. I wanted to be the one to make her smile like that. It should have been me there with her. But it was him. He had been there with her. I could not help myself as I began to imagine their night together. How he had placed the corsage around her slender wrist, kissing her hand as he did. How he held her close when they danced, feeling her soft body pressed to his chest. How they had secretly slipped away from the after party to a bedroom upstairs…

It made me sick to my stomach to think of them together like that. I needed to stop the images that were haunting me. So when Tanya kept handing me shots at our after party, I kept taking them. When Tanya whispered something in my ear and led me upstairs to a bedroom, I followed her. When Tanya took off her clothes and climbed in bed, I did too.

I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy myself with Tanya. Sex felt good, even though it was not with who I wanted. It felt good to be wanted, even though I did not want her back. We dated casually for a few months after that, mostly sex with the occasional meal. At some point, it just sort of ended. And there had been nobody since then.

Nobody since then…that is, until Bella.

Bella…who was still standing rigidly in my arms in the middle of the kitchen.

"Oh, God," I began "I'm such an idiot. Bella, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up. I wasn't thinking. I don't care what happened in the past because you are my future. We can't lie to ourselves and pretend there weren't other people, but we can move forward together now with a fresh start."

"Edward!" She shouted, pulling away from my violently, "Just stop!"

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked stepping towards her cautiously.

"No," She stopped me, "Don't …I can't do this…shit."

She was pacing around the kitchen with her fingers tangled in her hair. I had never seen her so upset in my life. Suddenly she stopped pacing and stared at me. I stood there dumbly staring right back.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She whispered. "I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, barely able to form the words.

"Jake and I…we never…I mean, he wanted to, but I just couldn't…We never actually…" She trailed off.

I tried to wrap my head around what she was saying, but none of it made sense. "But you said that -"

"I know what I said," She cut me off, "But this is what I'm saying now; it never happened."

My brain was still too clouded to understand her confession. Nothing was making any sense. "I don't understand," I said, dumbly, yet honestly "That night…why did you tell me-"

"You slept with Tanya!" She forced out. "I was going to tell you. That night…I was going to tell you that I broke up with Jake…that I loved you. And then you told me about Tanya, and I just couldn't. I felt so…so stupid! I had waited for you…I wanted you to be my first. Jake was pushing and I just knew that I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. But then you told me about her and I couldn't tell you the truth…I thought that you didn't want me…that you didn't love me."

The pieces were slowly starting to fall into place. It was as if my brain could not handle all of the information at the same time leaving me with intense singular bursts of emotion: Confusion, Pain, Joy, Sadness, Fear, and Fury.

Unfortunately, that is when my mouth decided to work.

"What the fuck, Bella!" I roared, "How could you lie to me about this?"

She simply stared at me, stunned by my sudden outburst.

"You were supposed to be my best friend, "I bellowed "And you fucking lied to me!"

"I'm sorry," she stammered, "It's just that I love-"

"You loved me?" I cut her off, "You loved me, so you fucking lied to me? Jesus Christ, Bella! Do you have any idea how much it hurt me to think about you and Jake together?"

Her eyes shot up and met mine, narrowing dangerously. "Do_ I_ have any idea how much it hurt?" She hissed "What about you and Tanya? How the Fuck to do you think I felt hearing you talk about her?"

"But I only slept with her because-"

"That's the difference!" She interjected. "You actually did it! You said that you loved me and if you wanted me to be your first, you sure as hell didn't act like it. I waited for you…I fucking waited for you! And last night, I finally got what I wanted, but you are making me feel like a fucking criminal for getting it! God, maybe you weren't worth the wait after all…"

Her words hung thickly in the air and I could no longer breathe. I was being suffocated by them.

I looked at Bella standing across the kitchen from me. She looked so exhausted, so small; like her body could no longer support the weight of the pain I had caused. Yes, me. It was at that moment I realized that my fury was not directed at her, but at myself.

I crossed the cold tile floor slowly and once again pulled her into my arms. She slumped onto my chest as if too weak to support herself any longer. I mumbled my apologies into her hair and felt her arms wrap tighter around me.

"I'm so sorry, love." I whispered. "I wish that I had waited. I wanted so badly to share that with you. I just wish that I had know last night was your-" My words trailed away as my brain finished the thought. Last night had been Bella's first time. Oh god…

I had not been rough with her, but I certainly had not been gentle either. I desperately tried to think back to that moment when I first... I remembered the absolute bliss that I felt, but I could not remember if she appeared to be in any pain. I could vaguely recollect her eyes being closed, and her saying something…but it was all clouded with the sheer joy I felt of being so intimately connected with her.

"Bella," I questioned, lifting her chin gently so her eyes met with mine, "Did I…hurt you?" Her eyes darted down to the floor instantly, and I had my answer.

"Oh, fuck," I started, "Bella, I'm so-"

"Edward," she interjected "please stop apologizing! Yes, it did hurt for a while, but it had to."

"But I could have-" I stammered.

"No," she silenced me, "I don't care what _could_ have happened. I just care that it _did_ happen. And what happened was perfect. I know that we went about it all wrong, but I would not change a thing about last night. Would you?"

I thought back on all the events leading up to this moment. I could think of a million things I would have changed. But then again, all of those things led me to this current moment; holding the girl of my dreams in my arms. Every misstep brought us one step closer to this perfect moment. I suddenly truly realized that nothing that _had_ happened in the past mattered, only what _would_ happen in the future. And Bella _would_ be my future.

"No," I replied finally, and grin spreading across my face, "I would not change a thing." And with that, I kissed her. It was slow and sensual, but soon began to grow in passion. I began to move my way along her jaw and down her slender neck.

"Bella?" I questioned in to her flesh, "Did you say that everyone had already left for the day?"

"Yes," She moaned as I continued my assault on her skin with a new-found fervor, "But, I thought you would be hungry…"

"I'm starving." I whispered as I nipped playfully at her throat. She let out a surprised yelp that turned instantly into a gasp as I began to lick the offended skin. Her hands flew up to my hair as she began to tug at the strands. I hoisted her up so her legs were wrapped around my waist and her center was pressed firmly into my growing erection.

"How about we do breakfast in bed?" I asked as her eyes met mine.

"Mmmm," She sighed, "That sounds delicious."

She laughed and clung tightly to me as I ran hastily back to the bedroom. I lowered us down on to the bed with her legs still hooked around my body. She was still giggling and panting as her chest heaved against mine.

"This is my favorite shirt, Bella," I mused fingering the hem of my old T-shirt she was wearing "but I think I like it better on you…or maybe off you, I haven't decided yet." She giggled some more as I lifted the shirt over her head and threw it over my shoulder.

I stared down at her lying beneath me in nothing but a pair of midnight blue lacey panties. "Wait, are you wearing my underwear too?" I asked boisterously as I ran my fingers across her hip. She laughed loudly as I shimmied my way down her body to inspect the underwear situation in more detail.

With my face between her thighs, I was no longer in the mood for levity. I had been in the same position last night, but I did not spend as much time there as I should have. I should have pleasured her with my mouth. I should have brought her to orgasm before I…

Bella must have sensed the change in tone as her laughter subsided. Her hands began to gently rub my shoulders soothingly. "Edward, when I said I didn't want you to apologize to me, it included all parts of my body."

I chuckled darkly at her attempt to lighten the mood. "I mean it," she asked softly, "please don't let this ruin us." As my eyes met hers, I could tell instantly that she meant every word. I sighed as I gently kissed her lower stomach. The muscles there contracted slightly and her breath hitched. I grinned into her skin and began to pepper it with kisses. "Now, I'm not saying I regret this, but I can think of a few things I didn't do last night that I wouldn't mind trying now."

"Like what?" She whimpered as her body began to tremble.

"Well," I mused "This seems to be going over pretty well, so I might like see where it leads." I kissed her left hipbone and licked a trail over to the right. Her thighs were trembling around my head as I ran my hands firmly over them. I slowly brought my hands to her panties and traced patterns in the intricate lace. Her hips bucked up slightly at my touch and she whimpered pleadingly above me. My fingers curled around the soft fabric as I removed it from her body.

Once again, my fears took over me swiftly. I took a deep breath and brought my eyes back to her. I do not know what I was expecting to see. Blood…Oh God…If there was blood I would hate myself even more. But there she was, glistening, pink, and perfect. I exhaled my breath and was greeted with a soft moan as it fanned over her sex. I smiled, my confidence restored tenfold as I went to work.

I licked across her slit relishing in her intoxicating taste. I started to suck on her clit as my fingers traced her entrance. I paid close attention to her gasps and moans, trying to determine exactly what she wanted. It was so easy, so simple. I began to anticipate her reactions to my touch. It felt indescribable.

I slipped one finger inside of her and felt her walls clamp down around it tightly. I moved slowly within her, waiting for her to open herself more to me. As her hips started to rock in a rhythm, I pushed another finger inside of her. I curled them forward and she nearly flew off the bed.

"Edward!" She cried "Oh my God! What are you….don't stop…"

I worked my fingers faster in and out of her as her hips matched my movements. I sucked and nibbled on her clit feeling the swollen nub throb slightly on my tongue. I could tell that she was close and I wanted nothing more than to get her there.

"Come on, Bella," I growled into her flesh "I need you to come for me." I bit down on her clit and she screamed above me. Her hands flew into my hair and she pulled my face harder into herself and ground her core onto me. I stayed with her through her orgasm, licking and stroking until her grip loosened. I licked my lips with a satisfied sigh as I looked up to see her reaction. She was slumped back against the pillows breathing heavily. Her eyes were closed and her lips were wet and parted.

I crawled up her body and hovered above her blissful face. I pushed her sweat-drenched hair from her forehead and kissed her brow. Her eyes fluttered open and I was taken aback by how dark they looked. The peacefulness of her post-orgasmic glow had suddenly turned into what could only be described as animal lust. Fuck me.

She pushed on my shoulders and flipped us around with a strength I did not know she possessed. My back hit the bed and she straddled my waist in a single bound. Her lips crashed down onto mine licking and sucking at her juices. I was so shocked by the turn of events that I could barely keep up with the kiss. She ground her ass back into my painfully hard erection and I grunted an articulate "Oh Jesus Fuck!"

She giggled as she began to move her kisses down my neck and to my chest. She licked at my nipples and nipped at the flesh around my bellybutton. Her finger nails trailed across the skin above my sweats, and I jerked involuntarily. She never took her eyes off mine as she slowly lowered them down my legs and threw them somewhere in the room. She pushed my legs open and began to situate herself between them, eyeing my cock hungrily.

"Bella," I choked out, "You really don't have to."

"Oh yes," she replied, not taking her eyes off my erection "I really do. I can't tell you how many times I have dreamed about doing this."

Bella dreamed about sucking me off? Holy fucking hell! I did not think this was going to last very long at all. As soon as I felt her kiss the tip of my head, I knew I was right. Her velvet tongue swirled around me and dipped into my slit to lap and the bead of liquid that had formed there. I hissed at the intense sensation.

I couldn't contain my groan when she finally took me fully in her mouth. It was hot and wet and fucking incredible. My hands found there way into her hair as I gently guided her movements. She matched the rhythm I set and started working her hand on what she couldn't fit. She looked up at me through her lashes and I had to shut my eyes in response. The sight of her gorgeous lips wrapped around my cock was almost too much to handle.

When I felt her other hand began to lightly tug on my balls, my eyes flew open in surprise.

"Holy Shit, Bella!" I exclaimed, "Ah…that feels so good."

Seeing me writhing in pleasure must have boosted her confidence, because she began to work me even harder. I felt my orgasm fast approaching and there was just no way to stop it.

"Baby, I'm so close." I warned, "You have to move."

She moaned her approval around me and showed no signs of stopping. I grunted forcefully as my hips bucked up and I released into her waiting mouth. She continued to suck me as my orgasm rocked though me.

I fell back exhaustedly onto the pillows as she licked me clean. She crawled up my body and curled herself around my heaving chest. I looked down at her and saw her sporting a rather self-satisfied smirk. I grinned back at her as I pulled her face into mine and kissed her deeply. I tasted myself on her tongue and moaned at the erotic flavor.

Her fingers began to trace patterns over the V of my hips and I felt myself start to grow hard again. As I felt her smile against my lips, I realized that she must have noticed it too. She swung her leg over my waist and pulled herself on top of me.

I stared up at her in awe. Last night had been dimly lit by moonlight, but in the morning sun I could see her perfectly. Her gently sloping hips leading to the smooth planes of her stomach, her full breasts with rosy pink nipples, her long mahogany hair framing her gorgeous face. She looked like a goddess, wild and radiant above me.

My gaze must have made her uncomfortable as she moved her hand to cover herself.

"Don't." I breathed as I reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please, Bella. You're just so beautiful."

She lowered her eyes and a soft blush began to tint her already flushed cheeks. I entwined our fingers as I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it gently. Her eyes locked with mine and I could see the love shinning in them.

She raised her hips slightly and moved herself back towards my now fully hard erection. She slowly brought our joined hands down to my cock and we both guided it to her entrance. Her eyes stayed locked with mine as she began to lower herself down onto me. I brought my hands to her hips to steady her as she balanced above me. Her own hands planted on my chest and her fingers dug slightly into my skin.

She took her time as she took more of me into her. It took everything I had not to thrust forcefully into her inviting heat, but I knew that she would be sore and I refused to do anything that would cause her pain. After what seemed like an eternity, she finally came to rest on my hips. She let out a shaky breath as I rubbed her thighs soothingly.

"Bella, are you Ok?" I questioned.

"Yes." She whispered. "I just feel so…full. Like I've always been empty, and now…I'm complete."

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her. She gasped at the change of position and threw her arms around my neck. I pressed my forehead to hers and simply held her. Our chests pressed together and I felt our breathing begin to fall into a steady rhythm. I felt as if even our hearts were beating together.

She leaned in to me just enough to brush her lips against mine. As the kiss deepened, she began rocking her hips gently in my lap and we both cried out at the sensation. I started to move my hips in tandem with hers as we picked up our pace. We clung desperately to each other as our cries increased.

Bella's nails scraped along my shoulders as her legs squeezed around my waist. I brought my hands to her hips and began to move her faster and harder against me. She threw her head back and screamed at the increased friction. Her breasts bounced freely in front of my steady gaze.

"Oh, fuck, Bella!" I moaned. I was so close and I needed her to be there with me. "Look at me Bella. I need to see you."

Her head snapped up and her eyes locked with mine. They were smoldering with so much love and lust I almost lost myself. "God, I need you to come with me, Bella. Come on baby."

"Edward," She whimpered, "I'm so close. Please."

I brought one of my hands down from her hip and began to rub her clit frantically. She wailed and ground herself onto my hand. "That's it." I coaxed "You feel so amazing. I need to feel you come on me. Do this with me."

"Oh God," She moaned. "I'm coming!" I felt her clamp down around me as her orgasm claimed her. I watched in awe as her body was taken over in pure ecstasy. She was chanting my name as her hips continued to rock against mine.

I was so close…

"I love you, Edward!" she screamed, and my world exploded. I was overcome by a white hot heat radiating throughout my body. I clung desperately to Bella as I poured myself into her. As I slowly started to calm down, I pulled her limp body even closer to mine. She buried her face in my neck as I rested my cheek on her head.

"I love you, Bella." I murmured into her hair. She sighed contentedly and I relished in her warm breath fanning across my skin. I lay us back down on the bed and pulled the blankets around our entangled bodies. We lay there in perfect peacefulness with nothing but the sound of our soft breathing.

"Edward?" She whispered, lifting her head from my chest to look at me.

"What is it, love?" I asked.

"I was wrong," she said, "You were definitely worth the wait."

**AN: Thanks for reading. Comments are always welcome!**


End file.
